


Tyrus One-Shots

by I_Swear_Its_Just_Me



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Hoodies, M/M, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Swear_Its_Just_Me/pseuds/I_Swear_Its_Just_Me
Summary: It is what it sounds like.I'll take suggestions, come to me via my Tumblr (i-swear-its-just-me [I couldn't figure out how to hyperlink via mobile... So... Have fun searching ig]), my ask/suggestions boxes are openMost of these will be self-indulgent, fair warning. Some will happen in canon, some will not.





	Tyrus One-Shots

"Andi... What are these?"

"They're hoodies, duh."

"No, but like... Why?"

"For you and TJ, obviously." The brunette rolled her eyes and turned back to whatever craft she was working on.

Cyrus held up the hoodies respectively and inspected them. One, in Comic Sans, said "Goodman's" and then 20, and the other, in Serif, said " Kippen's" and 19. Both were baby blue with a faint pattern of faux-camo in the background. He wouldn't admit it to her--chances are, she already knew--just how perfect they were.

"So, what do you think?"

"I... They're... They're uh... They're nice." Cyrus was a little choked up about it but managed to croak out his statement. Andi seemed to sense his emotional vulnerability and turned from her craft to open her arms to him. He promptly hugged her, burying his face into her shoulder and crying a bit.

When his tears finally dried up, he pulled away from the hug and smiled up at his friend with still-watery eyes.

"They're amazing. You're the best."

"To quote a favorite designer of mine: I know darling. I know."

Cyrus deadpanned. "You ruined the moment. You do not come into _my home_ and quote _Edna Mode_ after I've just had an _emotional breakdown_ , you dick."

"First off, this is _my_ Shack, and I will quote Edna Mode _whenever_ I feel like it, _including_ after you've had an _emotional breakdown_. Now go give your boyfriend his hoodie. I wanna know how I did on the sizing."

Cyrus rolled his eyes her, but she was too busy working on her craft again to notice.

_He's going to love these,_ Cyrus thought.

⊱ ──────ஓ๑♡๑ஓ ────── ⊰

The next day, Cyrus and TJ made sure whenever they walked together that TJ was on the left, and Cyrus was on the right, so their hoodies matched up properly. They got a lot of cooing over their hoodies, and Andi got enough orders for hoodies just like theirs she started charging, Buffy faked gagging once she saw them, it came to light that Jonah had thought they'd been dating since sometime late fall of 2018, and Kira looked about ready to throw up when she saw them.

All in all, it was an amazing day.


End file.
